Akame Ga Kill What if Stroies
by Nicole Miku
Summary: What if scenarios of Akame ga Kill. These are speculation and not fact. If you have a what if scenario for Akame ga Kill or would like me to continue an exiting story and do not when to leave me a review. PM me. Always accepting scenarios
1. Story 1

What if Stories (Akame Ga Kill)

Story 1

If Tatsumi fell in love with Akame

Our story takes place after Mine has died. Tatsumi was feeling really bad. Everyone he was partnered with died with the exception of Susanoo and Sheele. However he kept looking over at Akame. With the Night Raid crew down to 4. The members left were Akame, Tatsumi, Najenda, and Leone.

"Alright let's take the fight to the capitol." Najenda said.

"Is there nothing else we can do to weaken them?" Tatsumi asked. He wanted to stay here with everyone.

"The best thing to do is to take them down while we got them running." Najenda said. "Also the resistance is moving in today as well."

"There has to be something else we can do." Tatsumi excalmed. Najenda knew that something was up.

"What's wrong Tatsumi? I thought you were all over taking down the capitol." Najenda said growing concerned. Tatsumi thought for a minute for an excuse.

"It's that we're such a small group. Taking over the capitol will require a large group. Shouldn't the main resistance troops take out the capitol itself?" Tatsumi asked stammering the entire time.

"While it will they told me they want me and my group to take the front lines." Najenda said. She knew something else was the reason but did not pursue.

"Fine" Tatsumi said looking down. They geared up to leave by going to their rooms

"Tatsumi." A voice said by his doorway. It was Akame

"What Akame?"

"Why are you opposed to the taking down the capitol? Don't give me that phony excuse." Akame said.

"Guess you figured it out." Tatsumi said

"Tell me the real reason." Akame said looking concerned

"Alright. I've fallen in love with someone and if this job continues me and her might not survive." Tatsumi said picking his sword up.

"Well who is it?" Akame asked curiously

"It's you, Akame." Tatsumi said. Before Akame could respond, Tatsumi kissed her.

"Tatsumi," Akame wanted to say it as well but all she said was, "Promise me you'll survive."

"I will" Tatsumi said and kissed her again.

We now fast forward till Tatsumi stops the very first Imperial Arms from crashing into the capitol's citizens. Incursio is all broken and Tatsumi's bleeding out of all the broken parts. Akame sees him almost dead. "Akame, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Tatsumi said smiling and he fell into Akame's arms

"You promised me. You promised me. Tatsumi." Akame said crying then she starts yelling. "TATSUMI. COME BACK TO ME. TATSUMI DON'T LEAVE ME HERE." Akame calmed down enough to kiss his dead body and said. "I love you, Tatsumi."

Authors note: If you wish for me to continue this story or have any Akame ga Kill what if scenarios leave it in the review section down below. I will work on them right after I see them. I think this will be a great side project. Also I have a poll going on my profile look at it please. Poll will be closed on 10/29/18.


	2. Story 2

What if Stories (Akame Ga Kill)

Story 2

Tatsumi accepted Esdeath's offer to be her lover

Suggestion by Crow Woyzeck

Our story takes place at the end of the tournament in the capitol. Tatsumi took part to get the money for his village. He won of course but something changed when he saw Esdeath. He saw a beautiful women walking down to give him with what he thought was going to be a check. She put a collar around his neck and dragged him off the stage. But Tatsumi wasn't dragged he more or less followed Esdeath.

"You are not resisting?" Esdeath asked surprised

"Why would I?" Tatsumi asked. Esdeath did not how to answer this. She expected him to resist. Or at least put up a protest. But he wasn't doing any of that.

She brought him to the Jaeger's base and told them he would be joining. "I did not agree to this." Tatsumi said

"You're not involved in this anymore." Esdeath said

"I'm feeling pretty involved." Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Alright then. Your compliance isn't a factor." Esdeath said. Tatsumi went to protest but she gave the rest of them a mission. "Tatsumi will be guarding me." Tatsumi just sighed and nodded.

After the Jaeger's left Tatsumi asked a question that has plagued his mind. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"The true reason I made the tournament was to find a suitable lover. And you're that man." Esdeath said blushing and smiling.

"And the collar?" Tatsumi asked scared to know the answer

"I like to dominate." Esdeath said with almost no flux of emotion. It wasn't the answer of that scared him, it was how she answered that scared him. "But the other reason was so you don't run too far away." Esdeath said.

"You don't need to worry about that." Tatsumi took off the collar. Esdeath was surprised by that.

"You're not going to leave me?" Esdeath asked quite surprised.

"You're looking for a lover correct?" Tatsumi asked approaching cautiously.

"That's right." Esdeath said looking scared.

"Well fine. I'll be yours." Tatsumi said smiling. Esdeath was about to speak out but Tatsumi kissed her which stopped from talking all together.

Tatsumi from then protected Esdeath. No matter what he wasn't going to let anybody touch her. They eventually got married since Esdeath wanted to get married ASAP. Tatsumi got Esdeath pregnant after a couple tries while they were on the isolated island.

We now continue from Tatsumi dying. Esdeath is still pregnant at this point. Since Tatsumi would still have his morals about protecting innocent people he would stop from the first Imperial Arms from crashing into the citizens. Night Raid would find a way to take it down. Akame was the first to see Tatsumi as he was about to die. "Why did you betray us Tatsumi?" was all she could ask

"Sorry I thought I could end it peacefully. But I guess that won't happen. Sorry Akame. Guess I won't be around to see the sun rise on a new capitol." Tatsumi said and fell forward and fell face first on the ground.

Author's Note: I know this was poorly written. I hope you still enjoyed. Same rules apply. If you have a what if scenario for Akame ga Kill. Or would like me to continue the story leave a review or PM me. Also check out the poll on my profile and vote. The poll closes on 10/29/18.


	3. Story 3

What If Stories (Akame ga Kill)

Story 3

Tatsumi Survived

Suggested by Ooze96

Our third story starts with Tatsumi stopping the very first Imperial Arms. However Tatsumi doesn't die. He actually survives but is in really bad shape. As he tries to walk he begins to fall and Tatsumi falls in Akame's arms. "How are you alive?" Akame asked

"I'm wondering the same thing. Can I rest here?" Tatsumi asks

"No. I'm afraid you'll die if I set you down." Akame said

"Tatsumi are you okay?" Esdeath says pushing Akame halfway down the road.

"I'm worse now." Tatsumi said

"Oh, Tatsumi you're funny" Esdeath says. "Now get up and help me take down that revolutionary punk"

Tatsumi tries to stand and falls again. "I can't stand." Tatsumi says

"Lay down for a few minutes my love." Esdeath tells him. She looks at Akame. "Why were you holding Tatsumi?"

"He couldn't stand and he overthrew the capitol." Akame said and pulled out her sword. "The final optional step is to take you out. I'll do it."

"Akame don't." Tatsumi yelled. "You'll die."

"I promised you I would survive. I won't break it." Akame yelled back.

"If you're that keen on not breaking your promise, you better be fast and strong, Akame." Esdeath said teasing the young Night Raid member

Tatsumi used whatever strength he had to stand up. He used Incursio sword to keep himself standing. "You'll have to be pretty fast too, Esdeath." Tatsumi slammed his sword down "INCURSIO!" The ironclad armor man stood before Akame who was smiling and Esdeath who was surprised.

"We knew Incursio was in possession of the revolutionary army. But to think the man I loved had it." Esdeath looked down and looked up angry at Tatsumi. "You'll be the first to die. For betraying my love. For being a part of the revolution and for being in possession of Incursio."

"Esdeath, it doesn't have to be this way." Tatsumi tried convincing her. "While I can't forgive all the horrible things you've done, I'll let you walk away from this. If me and Akame fight you here you will not make it out alive."

Esdeath just laughed at that. "You think the two of you are sufficient to kill me." She dashed and got behind Tatsumi and kicked him in the back and he fell next to Akame.

"TATSUMI" Akame yelled. Tatsumi used his adrenaline and stood up. He looked at Esdeath and went invisible

"You think I actually loved you." Tatsumi tried to attack but even being invisible he couldn't leave a hit on Esdeath. "I tried to get you to join the revolution. I ran away countless times. It never occured to me that you were not the girl for me." Akame couldn't fight she just stood in awe. Then realized she should wait for an opening.

"I thought you were playing hard to get. Even when you were about to be executed I had hopes you would come to my side." Esdeath said. "If your teammates didn't come to save you. You've been mine."

Tatsumi went next to Akame again. "I can't believe this. I never had the intention of joining you." Esdeath was shocked. "But you'll never understand. You're also wrong my teammates didn't save me. Nor did my friends. Night Raid is my family and my family saved me. Akame is like a sister, Leone is like my aunt and Najenda is like my mother. If I can help it I will keep these people alive."

"Tatsumi" Was all Akame could say after that.

Esdeath who has heard enough by now says "Fine then you're family will join you in death." She ran at Tatsumi but Akame blocked her hit.

The fight will continue as it did with Akame landing the final hit and killing Esdeath. Esdeath would shatter herself only with the ice. Leone would still die and Najenda would become the empress. However what would Tatsumi do? Akame went on her own path. Leone died in an alleyway and Najenda had royal duties to now. I think a little speculation is now in order. He did one of three things.

He would go with Akame. Eventually fall in love with her. They would settle down soon after and have a family. The second thing he could've done is go home to his village. He would deliver the news and get some kind of praise and live in his village for the rest of days.

The third thing is he would stay in the capitol but visit one person's grave. Mine's. As he did fall for her he would probably go to her grave and tell her everything that happens.

Author's note: I know the beginning and ending didn't really impact that much. You have to remember this is how I see it unfold. While I'll admit my writing is not the greatest and my mind is often set on one track, I still find that this was the best outcome. As usual tho, if you want to leave me a scenario or continue a existing story leave me a review or PM me. Read my other stories please. Vote on the poll that's on my profile. The poll closes on 10/29/18


	4. Story 4

What If Stories (Akame Ga Kill)

Story 4

Sayo and Ieyasu are saved and join Night Raid with Tatsumi

Suggested by NaguraFlames and Yoga Pratama

Our story starts when Leone busts down the barn door to see Sayo about to be killed. Tatsumi kills Aria like always and sees Ieyasu in the cage. "Tatsumi you saved us?" Sayo says

"Of course, we left the village together. I've believed you two were alive." Tatsumi started.

"Can you continue after you let me out of this cage?" Ieyasu said.

"Oh yeah right. Sorry Ieyasu." Tatsumi said and Leone opened the cage by… punching it. Of course.

"Did you have to punch the cage open?" Akame asked.

"No. But it's more fun than simply opening it." Leone said smiling. She then grabbed the three friends. She dropped them on the roof. "You three welcome to Night Raid. We are a group of assassins working for the revolutionary army."

"What makes you think we want to work for the revolutionary army?" Sayo asked.

"Cause if you don't you can change your status from being nearly dead to dead." Leone said

"Tatsumi I don't think this is a good idea." Ieyasu says.

"But if you don't want to die it would be best to join." Tatsumi said. "And I honestly think this kingdom is corrupt."

"That's why we're fighting. Duh." Says a girl with pink hair.

"We'll join. But I refuse to do anything till these two get better." Tatsumi says.

"We'll see what we can do with your request." Akame said. "Bulat take the not bloody one and the girl. Leone take the other guy."

"Got it." said a man in armor. He picked up Tatsumi and Sayo. While Leone picked up Ieyasu

"What are you doing?" Sayo asked

"We're going to be taking you to our base to enlist." the man in the armor said.

From here everything would happen as normal. The only difference is that Sayo and Ieyasu would help. I think that Ieyasu's Imperial Arms would be Zonko's, the eye that can see the person's moves as soon as they think him. Sayo would get Extase after Mine kills the guy who held it after Sheele died. But the question I hear you asking is when will these three die? Well let's get to will die where he did normally. Saving the citizens and bleeding out with him finally dying in Akame's arms. He will still be the second of the three to die

Sayo would die… I don't know exactly. With Extase there's not a lot of place for her to die. But I don't think she would survive. But the best spot would be for her to die when Bols blows up his Imperial Arms. That flamethrower thing when it blows up Sayo would be caught in the crossfire and die in the explosion. Of course she'll be the first

Ieyasu like Sayo is another complicated case. As he knows his opponent's movements he probably would know every move his opponents would make. However one person would kill him in the end. While fighting with Akame he would die to Esdeath. He would be the last of the three to die

Author's Note: I know this is terrible… Like most of my what if scenarios I'm sorry I didn't get to this one sooner. I honestly think this would be a good scenario to discuss. Of course if you would like me to continue this or any of my what if stories in a part 2 to that specific story or have a new scenario please leave a review or PM me. Read my other stories and please vote on my poll. The poll is on my profile and will close on 10/29/18


	5. Story 5

**What If Stories (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Story 5**

 **Mine died where Chelsea did**

 **Suggestion by He11singDrago**

Our story begins… This is a good question. I really don't know. I guess after Mine blew a hole in Bol's head. Yeah let's start there. Kurome is the only one heard it. She runs over to see Bols dead. Wondering what made the hole in his head she starts to look for clues around the immediate area. However Mine was not so easily spotted as she was hiding in a tree. "You may have dodged my shot in the valley but not here." She said silently to herself. Then she shot. Kurmoe was shot in the neck. She died due to a hole in her esophagus. At least that's what we're meant to believe for a few moments. As begins to leave she notices that shadows are beginning to rise.

"What's going on?" She asks. All of a sudden she feels a handgun at the back of her head. She turns around to see Kurome surrounded in a black aura with the hole now replace by new skin. "How are you still alive?" Mine asked angrily.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. Destroy my heart or behead me. No other way will kill me. Nice attempt tho. I guess we can add shot in the throat to the list of things that will never kill me." Kurome said then laughed evilly.

Mine however got calm and shot her 'friends' arm that was holding the gun off. She took the gun and started running. Kurome just sighed and looked to a man that held up a sword to her. She nodded as did the man and he went after. Mine managed to block the sword but not a kick to the gut reeling her back. She fired a couple shots with Pumpkin hitting the man where his heart should be but all it did was stun him for a couple moment's.

"Did you honestly think they still had hearts?" Kurome asked laughing.

Mine then shot him in the head and he disappeared. "No but I thought they would have more of a brain then the person who brought them back from the dead." She said smiling.

However Kurome was now angry. She turned to slash at Mine who managed to dodge it. Realizing that was Mine was still holding the gun, her female 'friend' kicked Mine's hand and Mine dropped it. Kurome's friend picked it up and Mine shot her in the head, causing her to disappear. However Kurome was now nowhere to be seen. The last thing Mine saw was a field of flowers and the last thing she thought of was… Tatsumi. She smiled and that was the last thing she did before her head was cut off

Tatsumi went to the town with Incursio's invisibility an hour later to see if he could find Mine. He fell to his knees and cried. As now Mine's head was on a pole while the the rest of her body was in an unknown location.

What happens to Chelsea now that she hasn't tried to kill Kurome. That is to be answered in Story 6. However with a bit of a twist from this story

 **Author's Note: This actually came out pretty good I think. So there's not very much to say. Of course if you want me to continue this story or would like to send me a scenario leave it as a review or PM me. Please read my other stories. Also vote on my poll. The poll will close on 10/29/18**


	6. Story 6

What If Stories (Akame Ga Kill)

Story 6

Tatsumi saved Chelsea

Suggestion by NaguraFlames

As I said one question will be answered. What happens to Chelsea now that she didn't get killed by Kurome? But first a bit of how this scenario started. Tatsumi blocked the slice that was going to cut off her arms. The three people trying to kill Chelsea saw him of course. "What are you doing?" Kurome asked.

"You will not kill her as long as I'm around." Tatsumi said. He looked at Chelsea. "Get back to base."

"Be careful." Chelsea said as she ran. The man decided to get behind Tatsumi to go after Chelsea but Tatsumi caught up with him took his halberd and stabbed him in the head having him disappear.

He then threw his halberd into the female's head causing her to disappear of course. It stuck itself in a tree. He then looked at Kurome. She was surprised he took them out so easily. She was obviously weak. She then took her sword and left. At least tried to. Tatsumi got in front of her. "Are you Akame's sister?" Was all he asked

"Yes." She said. No more was said as Tatsumi collected his halberd and left. Kurome was quite surprised. Why didn't he kill her? Now was not the time to ponder that thought. She went back to the Jaeger base.

Tatsumi caught up with Chelsea. He also came out of Incursio's armor. "I had the situation under control." Chelsea lied even though they both could tell she was struggling. Tatsumi picked her up. Even though he wasn't in Incrusio he was still able to bridal carry her to a nearby river.

"Why? How?" She didn't know where to start.

"I followed you." Tatsumi started and looked at her. "As for the reason why… well…" He didn't know how to say so he just leaned forward and kissed her.

Chelsea was quite surprised by that but didn't pull away. In fact the opposite, she leaned in to it as much as she could. They broke away after a few moments. "I love you as well, Tatsumi." Chelsea said smiling. Tatsumi smiled back and gave her another kiss. "What do we do now?" Chelsea was laughing and stopped for a moment to show her pain. "It hurts to laugh. So are we together?"

"Yes we are." Tatsumi said as he picked her back up and carried her all the way back to base.

How does this affect the rest of the series? Well everything would happen like the original except the Tatsumi and Mine kiss scene wouldn't happen but Mine's death would still affect him. Chelsea would've also have been told to stay at base. If Tatsumi saw her die no telling how that would've affected him when he found out.

After he got back we will continue for a bit. "Chelsea. Where are you?" Tatsumi asked looking around frantically. She came out of the kitchen. He ran to her to give her a hug and kiss.

"Welcome home." She said

"It's good to be back but…" He said, broke off the embrace and looked defeated. "We lost Mine and Susanoo."

"Oh." Was all she could muster at the start. She knew how death affected him by now. Especially of those in Night Raid. "I'm very sorry but that's…" Was what she started with before she was cut off by her boyfriend

"...is part of the job description. I know that but it still sucks." Tatsumi said

"I know you'll find a way to power through it. Cause I'm here with you." Chelsea said as she held him close and Tatsumi started crying.

Back to speculation. No telling if Chelsea would survive the final attack. But Tatsumi would still probably die. The only thing that would be different at this point would be his promise wouldn't be to Akame it would be to Chelsea. Chelsea would be there to see him die though.

Back to the the final act. Tatsumi stopped a bunch of people dying. Chelsea saw him bleeding out. "I'm sorry Chelsea. I love you but I can't keep going." He would then die right there in her arms.

Chelsea would start crying. "You promised me. You promised me you would survive. We were going to get married. Have a family together. You were going to take me to your village. Wake up you idiot. Please wake up. TATSUMI WAKE UP... " She would then kiss his dead lips as Akame would arrive on the scene. She wouldn't arrive as fast knowing Chelsea would be by his side all the way. She would hear Chelsea's final words to Tatsumi. "I love you, Tatsumi. I will finish the revolution for us.

Back to the final speculation. Weather Chelsea would help kill or be killed by Esdeath is undetermined but let's go with Chelsea survives. After the revolution she visits Tatsumi's grave whenever she can. "I wish you were here with me." Would always be her final words.

Author's note: I think my writing skills are getting better as I now think most of these are getting better and better. I always right what comes to my head from the scenario at this point and I think it's the best strategy. But for the rest of the wrap up. If you want me to continue an existing story or leave me a scenario, leave me a review or PM me. Read my other stories and vote on my poll. The poll closes on 10/29/18


	7. Story 7

What If Stories (Akame ga Kill)

Story 7

Akame found a Pikachu

Suggested by Iknowimevil

Quick Note: Pikachu will be a Imperial Arms only Akame could use.

Our story starts with how she found this Sentient Imperial Arms. She was walking through the forest near the Nightraid base. She just let out a big sigh because she didn't have her own Imperial Arms yet. She had the chance to use a one slice kill one but it just burned her. She heard rustling in the bushes and went to investigate. She found a yellow mouse. It had red...something on its cheeks. It had brown stripes on it's back and a very zigzaggy tail. At the end of its tail it started to form the bottom part of a heart. It looked like it was also just waking up.

"What are you?" Akame asked

"Pi… Pika." Pikachu looked at Akame.

"Can't say much huh?" Akame asked looking at it. She noticed something on its back. It didn't say much. It was a note that read. "The next who wakes Pikachu, take good care of my Imperial Arms I'm no longer able to do this. I fear I will not last much longer in this world. Please don't treat her as a weapon. Treat her as you would treat a pet. She is yours now. Pikachu, I hope your new master is kind. Hope you have many adventures. Good-bye.

Sincerely, the third emperor

"So you've lived a long time huh little guy?" Akame said. She gave Pikachu's hair a rub. It seemed to enjoy it. "Let's go back to my teams base. We'll get you something to eat sound good?" Akame asked and Pikachu had no reason to object.

They got back to the base and Akame made some buffalo chicken and gave some to Pikachu. Najenda walked in and couldn't believe her eyes. Akame was sharing meet with a… yellow mouse. Now Najenda has seen it all. "Akame, what is that?" Najenda asked

"That's Pikachu. My Imperial Arms." Akame said.

"That's cool." Najenda said now looking pleased. "You got your Imperial Arms. So what does it do?"

"I… haven't gotten that far yet. We were hungry when I found her so we came back here to eat." Akame said.

"You'll train after then?" Najenda asked.

"Yes, boss." Akame said and she and Pikachu finished their lunch in peace. They went to the training yard. Leone was there training her physical strength. Akame just looked at Pikachu. "So what can you do girl?" Pikachu sent a thunderbolt at a dummy destroying it. "Impressive show me everything." Akame said. Pikachu sent a ball of electricity that looped and hit itself. Then it turned its tail to steel and made a crater in the middle of the training yard by jumping and slamming it's tail.

"Pika… PI" Pikachu said putting her arms up.

"You need an opponent?" Akame asked and Pikachu nodded. "Leone can you stand at the end of yard?" Leone nodded and did as she was told. "Alrighty girl show me what you can do." Akame said. Pikachu started to move faster than Akame or Leone could keep up with when it attacked Leone very quickly. Pikachu jumped back to be near Akame. It started to run at Leone again and this time Pikachu covered her body in lightning as she was running and she attacked Leone and Leone fell over.

"Wow. What power." Akame said. She smiled at Pikachu and Pikachu was with her the whole way through the revolution

Author's note: I have no excuse for why I haven't done a story her for a while but I hope this makes up for it. As usual if you have a suggestion or wish for me to continue a story please leave a review or PM me.


	8. Story 8

What If Stories (Akame ga Kill)

Story 8

Tatsumi being the antagonist (With a bit of a twist)

Suggested by Whitehare

Quick Note: This was too good of an idea to pass up

Tatsumi the top general in the capitol. It certainly had a nice ring to it. He's only been in the army a few short weeks and he's already bumped up that far. Even passing Esdeath which surprised her. Tatsumi was called before the emperor. "Yes Your Highness what can I do for you?"

"Have you caught anybody from the revolutionary army in the last couple days, Tatsumi?" The emperor asked

"No. But I have thwarted their attempts Your Highness." Tatsumi said truthfully.

"Your active duties are now put on hold." The minister said skipping straight to the point.

"What, why? I've done more for this empire than even Esdeath has done." Tatsumi said his voice just above an indoor voice.

"If you think we're suspending or putting you on leave that is simply not the case." The emperor started seeing no other way to contain the situation.

"Alright so you have a special mission for me?" Tatsumi asked knowing the answer.

"You know the answer Tatsumi." The emperor said. He motioned to the minister so Tatsumi could receive his mission.

"You must know the group Night Raid. We want you to either keep watch or infiltrate their base." The minister said. "Bring any info back here weekly. You are dismissed." Tatsumi bowed and left. That was three weeks ago.

Over those three weeks he made sure to not risk tripping Lubbock's Crosshairs. A mistake he made once. Luckily they didn't catch him as he jumped on nearby trees to get away. But he soon became attracted to someone in the enemy group. Her name was Akame. Tatsumi didn't know why he liked her but what he felt was love. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. To hold her. To have a family with her. But sadly that day would never come. He worked for the empire and she worked for the revolutionary army. But one day he decided to be risky. All the members of Night Raid left. He walked into their base left a note on Akame's door (He pretty much just watched her at this point he better know where her room is) and left without being detected.

The note said "Come to the middle of the capitol at midnight. Come alone" Akame followed it and went to the middle of the capitol. At midnight she sensed someone approaching her and drew her sword to face her enemy.

"Woah. I'm not her to fight." Tatsumi said staring at Akame.

"Who are you?" Akame said not putting down here sword or any indication that she was going to start.

"I'm just a guy who finally has the chance to meet Akame." Tatsumi said still staring which caused Akame to become nervous at all this

Y-You know that's not what I meant." She said getting flustered

"I'm Tatsumi. Top general to this glorious Empire." Tatsumi said and bowed and Akame tried to strike on his back. Luckily his sword was there

He drew it into a fighting stance and Akame backed off to a safe distance. Tatsumi got out of stance and threw his sword to the ground. It landed halfway between the two. "Pick up your sword and fight." Akame said. Tatsumi shrugged and picked it up but he sheathed it instead. "Is this a joke to you?" Akame asked angrily.

"What's wrong just wanting to meet you?" Tatsumi said smiling at her. She knew he was hiding something. Akane sheathed her sword.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Akame said angrily

"Is there a problem with that Miss 20 questions?" Tatsumi asked

"No, but I mean why would a general, the top general no less, want to see someone from the revolutionary army?" Akame asked

"I really wanted to see you when there wasn't… something blocking our way." Tatsumi said before he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Akame said.

"I've revealed too much. I must go." Tatsumi said and walked away

The next few months went like normal only Tatsumi became more and more obsessed with Akame until he was only watching her. His reports became not weekly but bi-weekly or monthly at times. He bought a camera and took a picture of Akame. He had to see the girl he was obsessing over no matter whether he was here in the capitol or at home.

Near the end of the revolution. He does die to a fatal stab from Akame. But before he dies he does say this to her. "Akame I love you." He died right there

Akame walks away and says only one word. "Idiot"

Author's note: If you want to leave a suggestion or want me to continue a scenario leave a review or PM me


	9. Story 9

What If Stories (Akame ga Kill)

Story 9

Kurome killed Akame

Suggested by werewolf 6

A/N: Have to get back to doing these

Kurome charged at Akame stabbing her through the heart and killing her. She was shocked at what she did. She managed to kill her sister. The girl with the one hit sword died by her hands. Wave and Tatsumi arrived on the scene. Kurome passes out. "Akame." Tatsumi said shaking her

"She's dead Tatsumi." Wave said picking up Kurome. "Sorry." Wave walked off with Kurome.

"Akame...Akame...AKAME. Wake up." Tatsumi said crying. "We lost so many. I can't lose you too."

Now let's assume the rest goes as it does in the original. Now Tatsumi would die. Leone would be the one he promised. Najenda would have to be the one take out also leaves Najenda as the sole survivor in Night Raid.

There is not much else to say. As this is near the end of the series the only other thing is that everyone else died before the end.

A/N: This is really short and I'm sorry for that. Please leave a review or PM me a suggestion for a What If story you would like me to write


	10. Story 10

What If Stories (Akame ga Kill)

Story 10

Esdeath not a Sadist

Suggested by unknown

A/N: This is going to be interesting

Let's start with after the tournament. Esdeath walked down to see Tatsumi. "C-Can you f-follow ?" Esdeath asked trying to hide her face as she was being shy.

"This is the top general. A women who is just a scared a little girl." Tatsumi thought. "It wouldn't be that bad to follow her. She is kinda cute though."

"Sure I don't mind." Tatsumi said.

Esdeath gave a smile and Tatsumi followed her. Tatsumi gave a signal to Lubbock and Leone telling them he was going undercover.

Esdeath brought Tatsumi before the Jagers. "C-Can s-someone t-tell me how to get a man t-to f-fall for you?

Tatsumi didn't know what the hell was going on. The top general is acting like a schoolgirl who has a crush on him. "Nobody has to answer." He then looked at Esdeath. "I've already fallen for you." Esdeath smiled more than ever before and grabbed his hand.

This was pretty much how it went every time she saw him. She would ask him to follow her. He would say yes. They'd go somewhere.

On their island adventure. She kissed him which threw him off. But she was so embarrassed she ran off. He ran off to find her and found her crying under a tree. "Hey are you ok?"

"I'm so embarrassed." She said.

"It's ok. I liked it. Remember though I do like you." Tatsumi said offering her a hand. She took his hand and Tatsumi kissed her.

"Tatsumi." was all she said

Let's move on to Tatsumi's death. I believe Esdeath would reach him before Akame. "Tatsumi... Tatsumi... TATSUMI. Wake up please. I love you. Please wake up." Esdeath would say lightly shaking him and crying.

A/N: This was the best I could do. Leave a review or PM me a suggestion if you want a story for me to write.


	11. Story 11

What If Stories (Akame ga Kill)

Story 11

Tatsumi and Esdeath stayed on the island

Suggested by unknown

Tatsumi and Esdeath just defeated the danger beast and realized they were still trapped. "Why are we still here?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Esdeath said. "Well it's not so bad here." She was now blushing

"Why's that?" Tatsumi said.

"I'm here with you." Esdeath said which caused Tatsumi to blush.

They looked everywhere on the island to try and find a way out but couldn't. Tatsumi even started to develop feelings for Esdeath. Do I think they would stay trapped? Fuck no.

Eventually they would get rescued. However were not going to go that far yet.

A couple nights after they realized they couldn't get off the island, Tatsumi decided to kiss Esdeath. Esdeath did not expect this. But she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. When they broke apart, Tatsumi said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Esdeath asked smiling

They kissed through the night and eventually Tatsumi and Esdeath fell asleep cradling each other. However when they woke up they smiled at each other. But before they could utter a word to each other, a boat blew it's horn and rescued the two of them.

When they arrive, Tatsumi went back and never again had the strength to tell anyone what happened on that island and kept his feelings for Esdeath hidden from the others. He carried all that until the day he died.

A/N: 3 done. Another short one but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Leave a review or PM me a suggestion for a what if story you me to write for you.


	12. Story 12

What If Stories (Akame ga Kill)

Story 12

Lubbock convinces Mez

Suggested by All hail Lord Megatron

A/N: This is another interesting Idea

Lubbock didn't kill Mez right away. "Why won't you kill me?" Mez asked

"I'll give you a chance to live. As we said we're each other's type so join Night raid and I'll let you live.

"Really that's all you want. A girlfriend that'll join you." Mez said

"Pretty much yeah."

"If that's all you want. I'll accept

Lubbock retracts the wire he set up. "Alright, let's get going." He grabbed Mez's hand intertwining their fingers.

They were happy together. Never fought. Everyone thought they were made for each other. Then Lubbock's death

Tatsumi is captured. Mez is screaming. "NOOOOO NOOOO NOT HIM. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?" She then turns to Tatsumi. "YOU DID THIS." Mez is then executed for helping Night raid and for betraying the empire.

A/N: This is the best I can do. IF you have a scenario or continue one leave a review or PM me


End file.
